chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Books
Chapters: Interactive Stories is an app with dozens of interactive stories for players to choose from, ranging from horror, to romance, to fantasy and more! You get to make the choices! Here is a list of all current stories that have been released in the game. List of Stories Red Hot Romance * After the Kiss * All the Wrong Places * All the Wrong Reasons * Bad Boy Blues * Bossman * Calendar Girl * Finding Master's Right * Flirting with Fire * Hard Crush * I Wish You Were Mine * Irresistibly Yours * Private Practice * Protecting What's His * Rules of Entanglement * Saving the CEO * Seducing Cinderella * The Duke and the Domina * The Entanglement Clause * The Red * Too Hot to Handle * Touch & Go Sexy Romance * Against the Wall * Blurred Lines * Chase Me * Cherish Hard * Feel the Heat * Fighting For It * Good Girl * Idol * Just One Night * My Billionaire Boss * Neighbors with Benefits * No Flowers Required * Once Perfect * Someone Like You * The Billionaire Bachelor * The Billionaire Next Door * The Other CEO * The Rake and The Recluse * To Have and to Hold Simmering Romance * 50 Ways to Ruin a Rake * 69 Million Things I Hate About You * Accidentally Married on Purpose * America's Sweetheart * An Ex for Christmas * Arm Candy * Broken * Butterface * Falling For Her Fiancé * Frisk Me * Getaway Girl * Knight in Shining Suit * Love the One You're With * Made For You * May the Best Man Win * Now and Then * Only With You * Penthouse Prince * Tempting the Best Man * The Practice Proposal * The Trouble with Love * Truth or Dare * Walk of Shame Sweet Romance * 50 Dates in 50 States * A Taste of Sin * An Endless Serenade * Beauty and the Billionaire * Christmas with the Sheriff * Eye Candy * Passion on Park Avenue * Planning Bliss * Prince with Benefits * Spring at Blueberry Bay * Suddenly Royal * Temporarily Yours * The Awkward Path to Getting Lucky * Things Good Girls Don't Do * We Own Tonight Paranormal Romance * Coral and Bone * Dusk Until Dawn * Hades' Daughter * Heart of Stone * Inject Me Sweetly * Love at Stake * Lux 1: Obsidian * Lux 2: Onyx * Mr. Devil * Red * Sealed with a Curse * Strange Neighbors * The Better to See You * The Resurrected Prince * Twice the Growl * Vampire Girl * Vampire Girl 2: Midnight Star * Vampire Girl 3 Young Adult * At Any Price * Behind Closed Doors * Believe Me, I'm Lying * Blackmail Boyfriend * Downright Delinquents * Doon * Drumline * Dusk Until Dawn * Finding Love in a Coffee Shop * Forever and Always * Gold Rush * HiS * Maid for Hire * Once Upon a One Night Stand * Saving Everest * Shielding Lily * The Academy * The Boy I Hate * The Cursed Prince * When Trouble Meets Trouble LGBTQ+ * A Taste of Sin * Kidnapping the Princess * Mr. and Mr. Smith * Starstruck Mystery or Thriller * Dirty Little Secrets * Hide and Seek * The Silent Twin * Unhinged * Uninvited Fantasy or Sci-fi * Court of Nightfall * Doon * Mermaids and The Vampires Who Love Them * Poison Study * Robin Hood * The Rural Teacher * The Wandering Earth * Zombies Versus Aliens Suspense * My Possessive Bodyguard * Protecting Caroline * The Fixer Historical Romance * 50 Ways to Ruin a Rake * The Duke and the Domina * The Rake and The Recluse Community Stories * A Dangerous Position * Apartment 504 * Beyond the Sunset * Cinderella and the Three Princes * Driven * Falling for My Hot Boss * Fly Boy * Honey Trap * Infinite * Intertwined * The Boy Next Dorm * The Catch * The Pact * The Roommate * The Wedding Date * Unbreak Our Hearts Chapters Shorts * A Dinner to Die For * First Bite * Love/Live * Love Game * Second Chances Who is "The One" for you? * Roman Steele - Fashion Designer * Logan West - Survivalist * Soren Lutzer - Influencer * Ethan Chasse - Occultist * Mystery Date Currently removed from the app * Cupcakes, Spies and Despicable Guys Category:Books Category:Browse